The present application relates to medical catheters configured to release a therapeutic agent. More particularly, the present application relates to medical multiple balloon catheters that include having an inner balloon and an outer balloon and one or more flow channels therebetween.
In cell therapy, it is important to keep the infusion pressure low in order to reduce the physical stress on the cells. In some weeping balloon designs, the inner balloon is inflated to approximately 2 ATM and a significant part of the infusion pressure is used to create a flow path between the pressurized inner balloon and the perforated outer balloon. If the infusion pressure is too high, then the physical stress on the cells in cell therapy and other forms of medical treatment is too high. Moreover, the high cost to manufacture medical multiple balloon catheters that effectively deliver cell therapy with a low infusion pressure is also a concern for many consumers.
Thus, there is a need for improvement in this field.